Pijamada
by g.r.a.92
Summary: Una noche solo para chicas, donde se cuentan secretos y juegan juegos como verdad o desfio... pero gracias a un desafio Lily termina en el baño de James Potter con el dentro y una verdad sale a la luz LE/JP


**PIJAMADA**

¡¡¡ Odio a mis amigas!!!! No se como pudieron haber sido capaces de hacerme esto!! A mi ósea la que las ayuda en todo la que siempre las apoya, y me tuvieron que traicionar mi secreto mejor guardado!! Tanto así que ni yo sabia de el…. Lo cual obviamente es muy raro pero así soy yo "RARA" o eso dicen todos y no me siento mal por ello porque prefiero ser así a ser una descerebrada con minifalda como la mayoría de las demás chicas de mi edad; pero ósea whatever porque creo que ya me desvié muchísimo del tema el punto aquí es que: ¡¡¡ODIO A MIS AMIGAS!!! Por ellas terminé encerrada en el baño de James Potter y lo peor de todo es que el ¡estaba ahí! ¡BAÑANDOSE!

Todo empezó en la típica pijamada de todos los viernes por la noche cuando a alguien se le ocurría la genial idea… esta había sido convocada por una de mis mejores amigas desde que entre a Hogwarts, porque supuestamente nos tenia que contar algo importantísimo que había sucedido con ella ósea Alice aunque ya todas intuíamos que era lo que sucedía porque ella había estado toda la semana muy rara y extrañamente muy pegada a uno de nuestros compañeros: Frank.

Pero igual como todas buenas amigas que somos decidimos darle la oportunidad de que nos contara ella misma y accedimos a vernos en el cuarto de Alice para una noche de solo chicas. La cita era a las nueve y obvio yo tan cumplida estuve hasta 5 minutos antes aunque Milly, Karen y Roxie llegaron enseguida.

Bueno todas ya estábamos listas charlando, bebiendo y haciendo todo tipo de cosas solo para chicas: leer revistas, comentar sobre chicos y bla bla bla; cuando por fin Alice decidió iniciar con el "tema".

Les tengo que contar algo que sucedió en la ultima salida a Hogsmeade- nos dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras cepillaba el cabello de Roxie

¿Ah si? Y que es- pregunto muy interesada Karen mientras dejaba de charlar con Milly y prestaba la mayor atención posible

Pues es que yo…. Ósea no se los había contado no porque no confiara en ustedes ni nada si no porque me daba vergüenza y bueno pues….- empezó a decir muy rápido y obviamente nerviosa

Ya para. Entendimos el punto- la interrumpí yo antes de que se vaya por los cables

Si solo desembucha- le dijo Milly

Esta bien bueno pues yo en la ultima salida al pueblo quede con Frank y…… pues…. Este… bueno…. Ya saben- empezó a decir sonrojándose al máximo

No, no sabemos- dijo muy extrañadamente Roxie

¿Te acostaste con el?- dijo algo emocionada Milly a lo que todas la vimos con cara de circunstancias

NO!- dijo inmediatamente Alice quitándonos un peso de encima pero sonrojándose mas si eso era posible.

Ya esta bien- dije yo para tranquilizarla no podía permitir que se pusiera mas nerviosa aun- ¿Están de novios?- pregunte mas sutilmente a lo que ella asintió débilmente y sonrió. Todas de inmediato nos pusimos a gritar y abrazarla y felicitarla de inmediato. Después las cosas se fueron tranquilizando un poco.

¿Eso era todo?- pregunto algo decepcionad Milly- Yo esperaba que nos contaras que te habías tirado al tipo

¿Acaso te volviste loca?- dijo muy alarmada Karen- No todas van tan rápido como tu y Sirius

Pues deberían porque si que la pasamos en grande especialmente cuando…..

OK OK basta ahí que no quiero traumarme de por vida- Dijo de inmediato Roxie previendo lo que iba a contar su amiga

Definitivamente no queremos saber de tu revolcadas con Black- dije yo apoyando un poco

Bueno pues ustedes se lo pierden

Después de eso las cosas se calmaron bastante la noche transcurrió normal y tranquilamente hasta que obviamente a Milly se le ocurrió una genial idea para animar un poco las cosas y ahí fue cuando todo realmente empezó.

Estoy aburrida- dijo Milly mientras se paraba de la cama- Tengo una idea

¿Cuál?- pregunto Karen

¿Qué tal si jugamos verdad o desafío?

Genial- Respondió Roxie

Por mi esta bien- apoyo Alice

¿Y tu Lily?- me pregunto Milly

No, gracias yo paso- la verdad es que no tenia ganas de ser sometida a un interrogatorio.

Vamos Lily- Trataron de convencerme

No quiero

Ja, déjenla es una cobarde- me desafió Milly y obviamente no pude resistir mas porque a mi nadie me llama cobarde

Pues ya veras, esta bien juguemos- acepte de inmediato

Bien yo giro la botella- tomo una de las botellas y la puso en el centro dándole vueltas

De la que me salvé, le toco a Roxie

¿Verdad o desafío?- preguntamos

Verdad

Pues bien- dijo Karen- ¿Te gusta Lupin?

¿Qué? Como dices eso no puedo responderte porque es…..- se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo

Solo responde- le dije yo

Si me gusta Lupin

Y así transcurrieron varios minutos donde aparecieron preguntas y respuestas muy indecentes y desafíos algo extraños cumplidos pero por alguna razón para mi todo había sido demasiado do fácil y sin complicaciones la verdad estaba bien hasta que…

Te toco de nuevo Lily

Bien, pues elijo verdad

No, ya acabaste con todas tus oportunidades de verdad- me recordó Karen

Bueno pues si no queda de otra elijo el desafío

Esta bien, entonces lo pensaremos y te lo diremos, creo que la has tenido muy fácil- dijo divertida milly

OK- no podía ser tan malo, después de todo así que juntaron las cabezas y empezaron a cuchichear durante unos segundos hasta que….

Tu desafío es…- decía Alice con cierto misterio- ir al cuarto de los merodeadores y tomar uno de los boxers de James

¿Qué? ustedes están locas ¿verdad?- pregunte alarmada no me podían hacer esto

Ni locas ni nada- Dijo Roxie- es tu desafío y debes cumplirlo

No, de ninguna manera, no lo haré

Tienes que, porque es eso o besar a James- Me dijo Milly

Ah no eso si que no

Tu eliges- dijo Karen

Después de meditarlo durante unos segundos llegue a al conclusión de que lo mejor era hacer lo primero ya que nunca en mi vida yo Lily Evans Besaría a James Potter.

Esta bien, opto por la primera opción- dijo con desánimos a lo que sus amigas sonrieron satisfechas.

Bien, lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente- empezó a hablar nuevamente Milly- James ahora debe estar castigado por lo que seguramente solo están Sirius, Remus y Frank en la habitación. Yo voy a sacar a Sirius de ahí con alguna excusa solo déjenmelo a mi; tu Alice te encargas de Frank y tu Roxie te de Lupin

¿ Y yo?- preguntó Karen

Tu vigila que no entre Potter

No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto- dijo la pelirroja desanimada y poco convencida.

Pues todo fue muy fácil hasta ahí, obviamente pudieron sacar a los chicos de la habitación muy rápido y yo entré con todas las intenciones de cumplir mi cometido; pero todo me salió muy mal. Tengo que decir que soy bastante torpe por lo cual tropecé con un baúl, esparciendo todo por el piso; luego con una lámpara, de la mesita de noche, haciéndola añicos y para rematar no sabia cual de todas era la cama de Potter por lo que me puse a hacer un desastre por toda la habitación. Al final decidí buscar en el baño el susodicho bóxer pero fue otro desastre porque mientras miraba en el cesto tirando la ropa por todos los lados sentí una puerta cerrarse tras de mi y alguien entró a la habitación; me asome por la puerta y mi sorpresa fue cuando vi a Potter. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue esconderme en uno de los cestos y rogar porque no entrara al baño pero ese día Merlín estaba en mi contra porque al parecer Potter venía con todas las intenciones de tomar una buena ducha después del castigo con el viejo Slugh.

Entró en el baño y mi respiración se cortó por completo ante la sola idea de que me encontrara ahí, escondida entre su ropa, y para mi mayor desgracia o beneficio (no lo se aun) ¡empezó a desvestirse! Ahí justo en frente mío a lo que solo pude cerrar los ojos , o bueno traté de hacerlo, porque por alguna extraña razón no pude mas con la curiosidad y me dedique a verlo: sacándose la camiseta y mostrando todo su torso bien formado y musculoso, luego se quitó los pantalones y solo lo cubrían unos diminuto boxers negros, pero me di cuenta de que era como estar en el paraíso ¡dios mío! James Potter estaba buenísimo! Tenia todo un cuerpo de Dios Griego y yo solo soy una mortal que no pude resistir en observarlo; llenó la tina y después se metió.

Y esa es la historia por la cual terminé encerrada en el baño de Potter mientras el se baña y a mi se me empiezan a dormir las piernas por la posición en que me encuentro, la verdad, es que creo que ya no resisto mas y en algún momento perderé el equilibrio y el estupido de James tiene que tomar una ducha de cómo ¡una hora! ¡Que salada soy!

Bueno creo que ahora si ya terminó porque cerró la ducha y se acaba de amarrar una toalla a la cintura. Pero bueno ya les dije que tengo una suerte horrible porque esta recogiendo su ropa y ahora se dispone a tirarla ¡en el cesto! ¡Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

La expresión de James se torna a una sorprendida cuando ve como una pelirroja sale del cesto de la ropa sucia, toda sudada y muy sonrojada tanto así que lo único que se le ocurre es sonreírle mientras ella solo atina a sonrojarse mas y tratar de salir de aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible; pero no lo logró porque se tropezó y casi cayó de no ser porque James la agarró quedando ambos casi abrazados.

Vaya, vaya Lily Evans- dijo James mientras le sonreía picaramente y la atraía mas hacia si- parece que alguien no resistió a mis encantos y decidió espiarme mientras me bañaba muy pervertido de tu parte pero es muy excitante la verdad- la pelirroja no podía hablar por la cercanía del chico y el sentir su torso desnudo y mojado pegado a ella mojando también su camisa no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Ja! Ya quisieras Potter- dijo ella reaccionado al fin pero no separándose de el- solo era un desafío

¿Ah si?- dijo el - ¿y en que consistía?

Pues yo… este… bueno yo…- balbuceaba la ojiverde- tenia que conseguir uno de tus boxers o besarte- dijo sonrojándose mas aun

¿Y cual elegiste?

Conseguir tus boxers- dijo ella, pero la cercanía del chico la ponía muy nerviosa y la verdad era que por alguna extraña razón le parecía tentadora la idea de besarlo.

Así que sin previo aviso empezó a acercarse a el y en un momento ambos acortaron las distancias entre ellos: besándose. Fue un beso dulce, suave, tierno, que les movió el piso a ambos chicos pero poco a poco se tornó en uno apasionado y lleno de amor; ambos exploraban la boca del otro y se llenaban de sensaciones nunca antes sentidas en ningún beso era como algo mágico.

Se separaron después de varios minutos por falta de oxigeno y ambos sonrieron; volvieron a besarse y luego se separaron

Debo irme- dijo la pelirroja mientras aflojaban el abrazo- Nos vemos

Adiós- dijo James- mmmmm ¿Lily?

¿si?

Yo me preguntaba si quizás tu….. este y yo… ósea … no se quizás algún día- balbuceaba el pelinegro

Me encantaría- dijo Lily interrumpiéndolo- ¿ Te parece el sábado?

Si genial, perfecto- respondió de inmediato James lleno de alegría y con muchas esperanzas

Bien, nos vemos- se despidió la chica mientras salía de la habitación

¿ Lily?- La llamó James por ultima vez, la chica se volteo y el le tiró los boxers que se acababa de sacar mientras decía- Para tu desafío

Gracias- dijo ella mientras los agarraba y se los guardaba sonriéndole

Después de todo, quizás, solo quizás no había sido una tan mala idea porque había descubierto que James Potter era todo un bombón y que no odiaba a sus amigas después de todo. Era el comienzo de algo completamente nuevo y perfecto, la prefecta perfecta se había convertido en una chica normal después de todo y se había enamorado del Gran James Potter el chico a quien "detestaba" o eso decian.


End file.
